Divine Is The Night
by Roxi2Star
Summary: A party for all the rich, but the hosts are not what they seem. And with Jack the Ripper on the loose, how can anyone trust anyone? Especially when they might not all be human.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I just say I love this idea? I mean, holy crap. ENJOY! **

* * *

The ballroom was alive with people dancing, all wearing masks of bright colors. They all waltzed in time with the strings playing. Men all in their suites, and the woman in large colorful dresses, feathers and bright colors lined the dance floor. Of course not everyone was dancing, off to the side a young man who was wearing a suite noticeably shabbier than the others was leaning on the wall, talking to a man who looked almost just like, bu he was shorter and had a softer aura about him.

"How on earth did you get us here? I thought the press wasn't aloud. Let alone, a guest of a journalist." The shorter man asked. The taller one chuckled.

"I know a guy. He got me the invite. I'm here purely as a guest. And if I happen to write an article about it, I'm sure our mysterious host won't mind." He said with a handsome grin.

"Is Arthur coming?" The taller one shrugged.

"I think so. I don't really care either way."

"Alfred! He's our cousin. You should." Alfred simply shrugged.

"Alfred, Matthew!" A voice sounded from their left. A man with sandy blond hair and bushy eyebrows came forth, he looked a bit more well dressed than the other. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was... Busy." He said.

The dancing on the floor changed speed, as the song changed. Across the ballroom, a very large man sat a table, while 3 other dressed as waiters stood at attention, all were noticeably trembling, their eyes behind their white masks going from side to side.

"Ahh, it's so nice to be out in the open again." The large man said in a very thick Russian accent.

"Y-yes I'm sure it m-must be!" The middle waiter said with a small smile. "Is the m-master of this house a friend of y-yours?"

"Da. A very old friend. All of them are, though from what I heard, in my time gone they have made some new friends themselves." He said slowly. "The three of them have been doing well."

"You must really like to make us in threes..." The smallest one said quietly, before the tallest one hit him upside the head.

"You should keep your mouth more close-ed." He said sharply.

"Da. You should."

* * *

The dancing slowed and the people got closer together, dancing slower. Near the grand staircase 3 men stood.

"Why are we here Sadiq?" One said slowly, in an almost sleepy voice.

"A contact claims the host is... One of them." Sadiq responded. The third man, glanced around the room.

"I sense it. It's very strong. At least 5 of them are here."

"See brat? Even if it's not the host tonight is not a waste." Sadiq said with a chuckle.

"It's... Different than normal though..."

"What is Gupta?" The first man asked.

"Their... Feeling. It's... Just different." Heracles, the first man, sighed.

"So we basically have no idea what we're up against."

"Better we find out then not know." Sadiq said.

* * *

The music stopped, as did the people. A small black hair asian man came down the stairs. He too, was dressed like a waiter, but his outfit was much better quality. He stopped midway down the steps, and spoke with a much louder voice than he seemed to be able to have.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been invited here by my employer, and his partners in business. They are new to the London area would like to greet all of their potential partners. I give you, Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The young man said, stepping aside. A man with striking looks came out onto the steps. He was not wearing a mask, choosing to showcase his bright looks, silver hair and bright red eyes. He stepped to the bottom and waited. "Lord Francis Bonnefoy!" The women all made some sort of noise of delight as the next man came down. His long blond hair, handsome face and blue eyes made him quite the looker. "And Lord Antonio Fernandez, and his wife, Lady Lovia Fernandez!" A young handsome tanned man with chocolatey hair, came out, holding the hand of a beautiful woman, who unlike the men, had chosen to wear a mask. He dress a deep red, and her mask dark and black.

"Thank you for coming to my home!" Antonio said with a large smile. "Eat, drink and enjoy the party, I hope to get to know all of you well!" Everyone clapped and returned to their conversations (all now about their hosts) and dancing.

"Oh Antonio, you silly boy, you must really mean it, don't you?" Francis asked.

"I do. I would like to know them all. Being well liked is protection from..." He glanced around. "Unsavoury guests."

"Hush. This is not the place to talk about that." Lovia told him, her voice low and soft.

"Sorry darling." Antonio said, before whispering in her ear. "How are you holding up? I know you dislike wearing dresses... Is your corset to tight? Are your fake breasts going to fall out." Lovia glared at him her voice dropping down low to the range of a man's.

"Shut up bastard, someone might hear." Lovi_no _said. "And don't fuck up like last time. If they knew I was a man we wouldn't get far here."

"Oi, love birds. Looks like Dad's here." Gilbert said pointing to Ivan, the man with the three waiters behind him. "And it looks like he brought some new brothers."

"Don't call him dad." Antonio said. "It's gross to think about, because if he's our father, then Lovi is my child. And I have sex with him- ouch, that hurt Lovi." Antonio said looking down at his foot which was being crushed by Lovino's heel.

"Either way, we should go say hi." Francis said, leading the others over too Ivan.

"Ah! My dear friends!" Ivan said as they approached. Suddenly, the small asian man was at Antonio's side.

"You're slipping Kiku." Antonio told him.

"Sorry sir." he said with a small bow.

"Ah, and who is this, and this lovely young lady... Ah no. Not lady." Ivan said with a smirk.

"This is Kiku, my servant and Lovia my wife."

"Ah, well I'd love to know how you all met... Perhaps later in a more private place?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Across the dance floor...

"So, Arthur what did you mean by busy?" Alfred asked.

"I was... Well..." Arthur said

"Don't say you were hunting Vampires."

"I was. Another murder tonight. Just like the last 2. A whore, cut up. It was a vampire feeding off her and got a little too crazy. I know it was."

"Or a crazy psycho. And please tell me you didn't mess with the body. They might think you did it."

"I didn't! I just looked and tried to find the damn thing that did it."

"You can't keep doing this Arthur! Tell him Matt! Matt?"

But Matt wasn't listening. His eyes were transfixed on Master Beilschmidt, following him, his cheeks flushed. .

"MATT!"

"Eh...? Oh sorry..." He whispered.

"Tell Arthur he should stop messing with this vampire stuff!" Alfred said

"Um.. Stop?"

* * *

One the other side of the room, Gupta was close to colapsing.

"How many... ?" Heracles as asked, even though he had been just told.

"9 in the building. 4 of them are... 7 or 8 hundred years old. 2 are only 3 or 4 hundred... 3 are brand new... And..." He suddenly shook, falling to the ground, and wheezed out. One's just entered the country. He overshadows them all... he's..."

"He's what, Gupta?" Sadiq asked.

"4,000." Gupta said before passing out. Sadiq and Heracles looked at each other, before picking their friend up, leading him out of sight.

"Ok... So this is bad. We know of 10. 9 of which are here, and maybe more. Gupta said the new one overshadowed them all... Which mean his powers are... Useless for now." Heracles said softly.

"This is good." Sadiq said. "It's like a damn convention, and we can wipe them all out at once. Looks like, we'll be accepting that noive after all... I mean, we'll need all the help we can get if we intend to take out that many Vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Yong Soo." Yao said as the other helped him off the boat. "Eun Ae, make sure Mei and Kaoru are alright. I think they might be a bit peckish." Eun Ae bowed before checking up on them. "Yong Soo, I trust that you informed our hosts to be of our arrival."

"About that. I was going to, but..." Yao sighed

"Aiya. what am supposed to do with you?"

"Not give him any things to do." Eun Ae said with a frown. "They just ate, Kaoru made a mess though."

"He is such a messy eater. Clean it up." Yao said. "Make sure you are unseen. We shall head to the party, you should be able to find your way."

"Yes, sir." Eun Ae said with a salute.

* * *

"Alfred, I don't see why you're so worried. Nor, when you became the worry wart." Arthur said with a frown.

"I started worrying when you could be arrested. I started worrying when you started talking bullshit about vampires and fairies and _flying mint bunnies_. You could be put away Artie. And I don't want to see that happen." Alfred said. "Now, hush here come our hosts..."

Gilbert, Antonio and Lovia made their way over (the previous two, following the first)

"Good evening." Gilbert said too Matthew ignoring the other two entirely.

"Uh- Oh hello..." Matthew said looking away with blush.

"Yeah, hi." Alfred said going to cut between them, but was blocked by Antonio.

"I'm Antonio, this is my wife Lovia, and who might you two be?" Antonio asked.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said taken aback. "This is my cousin Arthur Kirkland."

"Never heard of either of you." Lovia said with an eye roll.

"He's with the press. I can tell." Antonio said to her.

"He must not be very good at his job then. Look at those clothes... So cheap... And old." She said as if Alfred weren't there. "He throws off the whole atmosphere. I don't like it."

"You should control your woman." Alfred said with a frown.

"Why? She is a smart person who is entitled to her opinion. Though it was quite rude, and she should apologize though I won't make her. And dear, we can't simply throw him out for being poor. Besides, he's the only journalist that managed to sneak in. He could write an article that secures my place in this country. First impressions are everything." Antonio said giving Alfred a good look over.

"True. Besides you could really give his career a boost, and maybe next time we throw a party he'll show up in something decent. This _thing_ is falling apart." She said pulling on a loose thread on his collar.

"Indeed." Antonio said, the two turned their attention to Arthur, and grabbed a wine glass from a passing by waiter. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a Vampire H- Ouch!" Alfred had just slammed his foot down on the other's. "I mean, I'm a hunter."

"Vampire Hunter?" Antonio asked.

"That is what he was going to say before Mr. Media censored him." Lovia said.

"How interesting, I've alway had an interest in the occult. Tell me Mr. Kirkland, what kind of Vampires do you hunt?"

"Any kind. They're all scum." He said with a smirk. Finally! Someone who took him seriously. "In fact, I was hunting before I came. There was another murder by this 'Jack the Ripper' It was obviously a vampire, I mean the girl was cut up- Something wrong?" Arthur asked. Antonio had just broken his wine glass. It had shattered in his hand. Lovia looked up at her husband, a frown on her face.

"I.. Yes. Simply gripped the glass to hard... KIKU." He called, and then one of the most beautiful men Alfred had ever seen came and cleaned the glass with ease. Sure, Alfred had seen him from a distance... But up close he was almost too much to handle. Antonio said something to him in rapid Spanish, and the man dashed off again. "Yes... tell me more about this Jack the Ripper then."

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew walked away from the group some time ago.

"So, Matthew what do you do for a living?" Gilbert asked.

"Mostly... Deliver papers..." Gilbert quirked a brow.

"How old are you?" He asked

"17. Almost 18..." He said softly. "I suppose I'll have to get a better job... This one can hardly support me, and my brother needs help."

"Perhaps I can help?" Gilbert asked.

"R-really...?" Matthew asked his eyes wide with glee.

"Ja, why don't you come to my office with me and we can discuss it." Gilbert said holding out a hand. Matthew looked around

"What about the party...?" He asked

"I'm not for this type of party. Too stuffy." He said "We won't be missed."

* * *

"This is bad." Ivan said with a smile, as the 6 of them Ivan his 3 servents Toris, Eduard and Raivis, along with Francis and Kiku were tucked away in a room away from the party.

"How bad sir?" Eduard asked

"Very, bad." Francis said.

"Do you know who it is?" Toris asked

"No. That's why it's bad." Ivan said. "I know every one of us still alive, and all of us know to clean up. This means we have a rouge. A stupid rouge. I'm sure Antonio is upset."

"Hai." Kiku said softly. "He broke a drink."

"He lost his cool?" Francis asked, then shook his head. "He gets so worked about things like this. We'll just have to nip this in the bud before Antonio gets too angry. He's.. .Very hard to deal with..." The last bit was mostly for the 3 new comers.

"H-how...?" Raivis asked.

"Last time he was this worked up we were in Boston just before the American Revolution. It was hours of work... We had to calm him, and hypnotize a bunch of people into thinking those people he killed were shot..."

"Why is he so upset?" Eduard asked.

"Antonio wants Vampires to eventually be accepted as normal people and live without fear of being killed or shunned. And these types of Vampires are simply bad publicity, plus Antonio is such a passionate man this type of thing always upsets him."

* * *

Heracles crossed his arms leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"What do we do now?" He asked the other. "Gupta is no more helpful than the rest of us, and now we've got a 4,000 year old vampire running around."

"I don't know yet."

"We're dead." Heracles said.

"No we're not." Sadiq said glaring at him.

"No, we're dead. Leech food. Toast. No more." He said "A 4,00 year old vampire is old, smart and strong. He probably knows every trick in the book, and more. Probably wiped out whole cities..."

"Maybe, but we're smarter."

"Killed millions..."

"We've killed hundreds of Vampires."

"Not like this..."

"Hera..." Sadiq whispered suddenly next to him, and much to close.

"Gupta is right here..." Heracles numbered.

"He's also out cold. And you look like you need to be reassured." Sadiq whispered before kissing him. He breathed against his lips. "_You will not die in my protection._"

* * *

"Well isn't he a great man?" Arthur said to Alfred as Antonio and Lovia walked away. "For a Spaniard at any rate. Oh balderdash he's a great man as a man!"

"You're just saying that because he acted like Vampire Hunting is a real profession. There is something off about him." Alfred said with a frown. "He's hiding something. The way his glass broke when you mentioned the killer... It's not right."

"You're just saying that because his wife insulted you. Besides, Antonio isn't a vampire if that's what you're-"

"There are so such thing as Vampires! I'm saying he might have something to do with it... And I'm going to find out..."

* * *

Antonio balled his hands into fists, and Lovino took his hand gently.

"Don't get so worked up..." He mumbled quietly to him in Spanish. "People will think you are mad..."

"I _am_ mad. Some little shit... Coming here... Not even cleaning up! What if people find out? This would ruin us." Antonio said "I want to punch something. No, I want RIP something open. Maybe I can just get one of these men to..."

"Antonio. Stop it." Lovino said "You need to calm down. No killing, no violence."

"Indeed, besides you have to entertain your new guest." a voice behind them said.

"Yao...?"


End file.
